Daydreams and Nightmares
by bujinsblade
Summary: Naru has left for England to return Gene's body. The story is what happens after that. It will differ from the manga and may be a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Day Dreams and Nightmares.

Naru has left for England taking Gene's body to be buried. Continues from that point, may be a little OOC at times and will vary slightly from the manga. GeneXMai and NaruXMai Rated M for future chapters.

**I don't own Ghost Hunt, cause if I did I had better learn how to juggle more than one guy at a time.**

* * *

Mai opened her apartment door, stepped inside and closed it softly, with a final click of the lock Mai fell against the door and slid to floor. Her keys and bag dropped carelessly next to her

"He's gone, he's really gone". She whispered the disbelief evident in her voice.

When the truth of those words finally hit her full force she curled herself into a ball and began to cry out sounding more like a wounded animal than a person. That's what Mai is right now a wounded animal. "This it what it feels like to have your heart torn out of your chest, this is what it feels like to truly die." she thought to herself ironically. Even in her dreams when she would experience the past lives and deaths the anguish and pain of others as if she had lived it herself had not prepared her for a broken heart.

"Why does it hurt so much, why does it hurt" she cried out between sobs. She couldn't understand why there was a physical pain emitting from her chest.

She clutched her hands to her heart willing the pain to go away. "It would be better to feel nothing." Was all she could think sadly.

Mai wasn't sure how long she lay on floor in front of her door, but sometime before dawn she managed to pull herself up and throw herself into bed. She didn't bother to pull the covers down or change into pajamas. Her eyes closed unwillingly, and she drifted off to sleep.

The scene around Mai changed; she looked around with a puzzled expression. It looked like the place in her dreams where she would meet with Gene. An overwhelming sadness began to overtake her like pouring lemon juice on fresh cuts. Her heart clenched in her chest, being here was just a painful reminder of something she can never have again. Shaking her head she couldn't understand how she could be having a dream like this, she only had them when she was on a case. "Why would I be having one of those dreams, Gene is gone, Naru is gone" she said her words laced with sorrow.

Her breath hitched in her throat. "Why am I here?" she whispered dejectedly into the darkness. She collapsed onto the ground not having the will to stand anymore. Kneeling on the ground she let the tears silently fall.

"You're here because I needed to see you." A familiar voice called to her through the surrounding darkness.

"Gene? GENE!" Mai yelled. The excitement barely contained in her voice and her eyes widening in shock.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets, a small smirk gracing is beautiful face, and his blue eyes focused on the girl in front of him. Angered welled inside him as he thought of what his brother had done. He ground his teeth together, praying that one day his idiot scientist of a brother would look and see how what he does affects those around him. He quickly quashed the rage that was brewing in his heart and focused on Mai.

Mai jumped up and ran to Gene throwing her arms around him and holding on for all she was worth. "Please be real please be real please please." She pleaded as she grabbed fists full of his shirt afraid that this was just her imagination trying to slowly drive her insane.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Mai mumbled into Gene's shirt.

Her tears now were falling uncontrollably, her pain brought to the surface, her body shaking violently with her sobs.

"Oh Mai, what ever made you think I would just leave you." Gene said gently as he stroked Mai's hair trying to sooth her.

Gene wrapped his other arm around Mai pulling her closer and gently rocking back and forth trying his best to calm her.

"Shhh Mai, its o.k. I'm here now." He whispered into her hair, occasionally dropping a small kisses on the crown of her head hoping that his efforts would alleviate some of her pain.

"B-But Naru found you, and he's taking you back so you can be put to rest." She said quietly.

"How can you still be here." Mai said breathlessly.

Gene placed his fingers under Mai's chin gently lifting her face up so he could look her straight in the eyes. Her head came up reluctantly; when their eyes met Gene inwardly winced at the raw pain evident in Mai's large brown eyes. He brought his arm up from behind her back to gently cup her face with both hands. He gently stroked his thumbs across her cheeks wiping away the tears. He stared into her eyes for a moment waiting until he saw that she was calm enough to hear what he needed to say.

"Now what makes you think that I wanted to be found?" Gene said with a trace bitterness laced in his voice.

His eyes never leaving hers in hopes that she would understand how serious he was.

"Eh?" Mai now looked at Gene with a furrowed brow wondering if she had heard correctly.

Her tears stopped flowing and her eyes began to flair in anger. Gene released Mai's face and took a step back. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He waited for the questions he knew would come.

"What do you mean you didn't want to be found?" "What about your family?" "Don't you think that they needed you to be found think of how they felt." She said her face becoming red with anger.

Mai's mouth opening ready to bombard Gene with all the questions that were now swirling about her mind. Before she could get another word out Gene gently placed a finger on Mai's lips, her eyes growing wide at the gesture and effectively stopping her from speaking. He smiled softly at Mai. "I understand that my family needed closure, especially Noll, but I had my reasons for not wanting to be found."

Gene removed his finger from her lips. Mai's cheeks turning pink as she realized what he had done.

"What could be so important that you would not want to be put to rest, and pass over?" Mai said her anger turning into confusion.

Gene studied the girl in front of him watching the emotions play across her face. He lowered his head his bangs covering his eyes letting out a small laugh that sounded more resigned than joyful. The smile, that had graced his face before growing larger. He slowly lifted his head back up letting his smile wane slightly. His deep blue eyes shone with determination.

"You" he stated simply.

*Please if you like let me know and I will continue*


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic, so the reviews were I must say the most satisfying part of my week. Thank you and I will continue as long as you wish me to. And your right Gene does get the shaft a lot. Poor ghost boy makes me want to hug him but alas I'd just go through him. Damn laws of physics.**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt….. So sad**

"**I..I don't understand, why would you want to stay for me?" Mai asked in a guilt laden tone.**

**Gene let out a pent up breath unsure of how exactly he was going to explain this to Mai. He had to make her understand quickly he was running out of time. Bracing himself he began to explain. "Mai I want to stay by your side and continue to guide you, protect you, I feel with my entire being that's what I was sent to do it's the true reason I died."**

**Mai looked at him like he just told her Naru would be joining them for tea in the garden at noon. She shook her head can she really believe that's what he wants. Is it selfish for her to want to keep him with her, to never be alone again. Mai looked deep into herself realizing that if she were to be true to herself she really did want Gene to stay. She sighed; she can't ask Gene to sacrifice his soul to be with her no matter how desperately she wanted him to.**

**Gene could almost see the conversation she was having with herself play out in her facial expressions. He would never tire of that it was the most amazing thing to see someone so caring and pure of heart open for the world to see. "Mai you silly silly girl, I want to stay, in my own way I'm being just as selfish as you think you're being."**

"**I really don't understand Gene I know I'm stupid Naru made sure that I was fully aware of that fact, but now you have me more confused than I have even been." Her voice cracking at the mention of Naru.**

**Mai wrapped her arms around herself she was scared, scared of what she felt and at what Gene was implying. Her head was swimming trying to grasp the situation that has just been presented to her.**

"**Mai we don't have a lot of time." Gene claimed with a hint of urgency.**

**He knew that Naru would have someone there at the airport to meet the coffin. He knew without a doubt Naru would have someone there to bless the coffin sending him to rest.**

"**Mai listen we really have to hurry, please let me explain." He rushed out.**

"**O.k. tell me what you want to do." That was all she could say not really knowing what events were about to take place.**

"**Come here and have a seat and I will explain what I plan to do as best as I can." The smile coming through his words.**

**Out of nowhere a couch appeared. Mai looked at it like it was going to jump up and bite her at any moment.**

"**It's just a couch Mai; this is your mind after all there is nothing to fear." Laughing slightly at her expression.**

**She collapsed onto the couch feeling suddenly drained. Gene took a seat next to her falling onto the cushion with a grace that she would give her eye teeth for.**

"**Where would you like me to start?" he asked keeping his face neutral now noticing that Mai looked very nervous.**

"**Anywhere?" she could help but making sound more like a question than a statement.**

**Gene then proceeded to explain to Mai how a psychic's brain works differently than other peoples. "Everyone has a door inside their minds, some people can actually see the door, they are usually sensitive to spirits and the supernatural."**

"**So what you're saying is that not everyone can see the door?" A silly question she knew but one she had to ask.**

"**Yes Mai that's exactly what it means." He said no sarcasm or ridicule in his words.**

**Wow Mai thought he didn't call me stupid, that something Naru would have done in a heartbeat. The subtle differences between Gene and Naru that should have been clear before are now glaringly obvious.**

"**You with me so far?" Gene asked not wanting to confuse her.**

"**Yes" she said her first true smile since this dream began. **

**Gene could help but smile back. She has the ability to warm up an entire room with that smile. Again cursing his idiot brother for not realizing what a prize he had right in front of him. He reached across the couch a stroked the side of her face with his hand. This brought a blush to her face that in his opinion just made her all the more beautiful. He dropped his hand realizing what he had done, and knowing that her heart still belonged to Noll.**

**He cleared his throat and continued. "Other like yourself can not only see the door they can glimpse what is on the other side, like when you look through a peep hole to see who's knocking. It distorted but you still get the impression of what is on the other side."**

**He waited; she nodded for him to continue. "People like Masako can sometime open the door just a crack and get a clear but limited view of the other side."**

**Mai thought for a second catching her bottom lip with her teeth. Gene noticed this and pulled in a quick breath, the action causing an effect on him he wasn't prepared for. Shifting himself slightly on the couch he tried to occupy his thoughts with anything besides the girl beside him. He was concentrating so hard that he almost missed her statement.**

"**So someone like Naru, how much can he open the door?" she asked.**

**He looked at her with a face that was so Naru like she almost thought it was he she was speaking to and not Gene. She began to feel uneasy.**

**Gene wasn't sure if he wanted to answer her. Afraid of scaring her away he weighed his words carefully before answering. **

**Mai was watching him closely, he was taking his time answering her causing her nerves to become more on edge. She began to fidget in her seat. "Why won't he answer me." Her mind began racing with all sorts of possibilities one more absurd than the other.**

**He noticed that she began to look on edge, contemplating his next move he decided that the truth would be best, and hope she didn't run screaming.**

**He placed his hands on her shoulders effectively stopping her movements and causing her to face him directly. He focused on her face and waited for her undivided attention. When she finally stilled and met his gaze with equal intensity he continued.**

"**He doesn't have a door, there is no barrier for him."**

**Please let me know if I should continue…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Mai froze the shock evident in her face while her mind ran wild. So all those times he said my brain works differently all those times he called me an idiot he wasn't really being mean he was serious compared to him I must really be just like an animal. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Her head dropped to her chest. "He really couldn't ever love someone like me. I was such a fool such a blind naïve fool." Mai whispered.

Gene watched as the girl in front of him went from pure bewilderment to crushed he saw the tears and whether she wanted him to hear her or not the whispered statement still made it to his ears. Gene acted on impulse, not something Naru would ever do, and he pulled the frail girl before him onto his lap put her head under his chin and held her.

"Mai my brother is the fool, not you, if he couldn't see the greatest gift anyone could ever receive even though it was right in front of his eyes then he really isn't as smart as you make him out to be. He doesn't deserve your love." The last part coming out with a little more venom than he intended.

Mai sniffled just realizing she was now in Gene's arms. She knew it she should be embarrassed but she felt comforted, she took advantage of the situation and snuggled closer. She closed her eyes tight and sighed, she could pretend even for a brief moment that someone could love her, someone could want to put their arms around her, she was going to enjoy this however brief it may be.

Gene stiffened when Mai snuggled closer, a blush darkening his pale face. His heart began racing, he waiting knowing that if she heard his heart slamming against his rib cage she would flee screaming. He took a steadying breath trying to make his body and heart obey his mind. It was not working, his let out a pent up breath and pulled her closer if that was possible and placed his cheek on her head. He closed his eyes and savored this burning this memory into his, he knew her heart belonged to his brother, but just for now he could pretend she loved him instead.

Mai pulled back from his embrace her resolve set. She knew she wanted to have Gene stay, she knew it was selfish, but she wanted him to stay. He protected her, he was her guide, and if she as honest with herself he rock. He lifted his head up and faced her. She looked him in the eyes blue meeting brown both of their resolve shining in their gaze.

"So exactly what does this have to does this doorway thingy have to do with me?" Mai asked recalling their conversation.

"Well I was going to open yours." Gene replied.

"Eh?!" Mai looked at Gene hoping he would elaborate.

Gene smiled and patted her head. "To have my plan work I need your doorway to open."

Mai's face scrunched up, she wasn't sure how to put her thoughts into words. Her face smoothed as she decided just ask the questions she had. Gene wouldn't treat her like the stupidest person he has ever met.

"What would opening my door do?" She asked with her head cocked to the side.

Gene was stunned he really thought she wouldn't even have let him explain. Her determination was astounding. "If I open your doorway it will probably temporarily increase your abilities. I don't plan on keeping the door open, just opening it enough so that you have the power to help me."

"Help you with what?" she decided direct and to the point was her best option.

He ran his hand through his hair put her down on the other cushion on the couch and stood up his back facing her. He wasn't sure how she was going to react. This was make or break time. He turned to Mai and kneeled before her his head bowed. He placed both of his hands on either side of her hoping he could at least stop her from running away before he was finished. He took a deep steadying breath and froze. He was scared the first time since he died he was scared. Mai gently placed her hand on his head relishing the feel of his silken her beneath her fingers. "Gene?" she asked hesitantly.

He lifted his head slowly her hand remained in its placed but due to his movement traveled to the side of his face. She didn't remove her hand. The look in his deep blue eyes held her riveted. He lifted his hand from the couch and placed over the top of hers. He closed his eyes and prayed for the courage to continue.

"Mai." He said almost too quietly for her to hear. She waited not interrupting knowing that he needed to gather his thoughts together.

"I want to stay with you and continue to guide you; I want to protect you always. To do this though I.." he swallowed hard his body beginning to shake from fear and anticipation.

"You can tell me Gene, you can tell me anything." Mai said the smile evident in her words. She placed her other hand on his face hoping that she could lend him some strength through her touch.

Tears gathered in his eyes, this woman was so giving so pure he almost felt unworthy. He opened his eyes and looked at her not bothering to stop the flow of tears as they ran down his face. "I need to become a part of your soul Mai. The only way I can stay is to bind myself to you."

Mai was speechless. She didn't remove her hands but watched as the man in front of her opened himself up to her and lay bare for her to see. She was moved beyond anything in her life, she had been touched by his words down to the core of her being. The fact that he would want to stay with her this badly, to want to be with her always was humbling to say the least. "YY…you would want to stay with me?" all the insecurity she felt poured into her words.

Gene's eyes widened. How could she think that he wouldn't want to stay with her? Didn't she not see how everyone around to her was drawn to her like a beacon in the darkness. Did Naru really cause her to feel that lowly about herself. If he was corporal right now his brother would have a broken nose. He turned his head toward the hand he was holding and placed a light kiss on the palm of her hand. He face flamed in response. To Gene it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Mai I want to stay by your side as long as you would want me to." He voice gruff with emotion.

Mai leapt into his arms, almost knocking him over. "Tell me what I need to do." She said.

Gene again was in awe. He didn't think she would say yes. If was honest with himself he thought that this would be the last time he would ever see Mai. He never felt so loved in his life. He smiled brightly no one could ever erase the joy he felt in his soul right now.

Gene lifted her up onto the couch again and then stood up and sat next to her, the smile still on his face. Mai saw his smile and responded in kind. How could she not he was so beautiful when he smiled, it was like looking at an angel. Well if she thought about it maybe in some ways he already is.

He studied her for a moment, every time he looked at her she was more breath taking. His heart sped up again. He needed to focus but it was proving difficult. He continued to stare.

She noticed this and became concerned. She thought he may have changed his mind. She bit her lip worry gracing her brow.

The last thing he saw was her biting her lip when his body reacted to the sight. He had to turn away before he did something he knew she wasn't ready for.

"Are you o.k?"

"Uhm yeah." He said shyly.

"So tell me what we have to do, what will happen are there any side effects how will we know if it worked?" she asked in a rush.

"Well I have to dive into your mind and open the door; while it's open I will bind myself to your soul."

It sounded simple enough.

"What about the side effects?" she asked again.

"If it doesn't work you may not wake up." He said gravely. He owed her the truth.

Mai looked serious for a moment then said "It will work, because I have faith in you!" she punched the air to show her enthusiasm.

Gene was humbled for at least the third time today. She would do anything to help others even put herself at risk. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"This may hurt a bit bu.."

She interrupted him. "How do we know it worked?"

"You'll know."

"O.k. let's begin." He grabbed the sides of Mai's head before both of their resolves waivered and placed his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes in concentration.

He began to travel into her mind, distantly he heard a small whimper. He knew that this would be uncomfortable. He knew the risks but he had to do this for both of their sakes. She couldn't be left unprotected, he couldn't be without her. He pushed deeper. Tears were leaving tracks on her porcelain skin. He saw it ahead the doorway. He approached it cautiously. When he reached the threshold has grasped the handle and turned. He opened it slowly. Suddenly it was ripped from his grasp and thrown off its hinges. He was thrown backwards a scream tearing from his lips. As his slid into unconsciousness he thought to himself. "Oh God what have I done." As his vision darkened he could her Mai screaming. It was the most blood curdling sound, it sent chills up his spine.

Finally darkness claimed them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT (SNIFFLE).**

Mai's eyes opened slowly. "Damn it's bright" she grumbled as she flung her arm over her face to block the offending sunlight streaming in through her window.

Her body hurt, every inch felt as if she had received a beating from a karate champion. She removed her arm and rolled over. The clock glared at her 6:00 a.m. "Uhn" she moaned. "I just fell asleep."

Her large brown eyes began to fill with tears. Her chest was painful. She just allowed the tears to roll down her face not even bothering to wipe them away. "What's the point, more will just fall, I'm alone again."

She sat up suddenly remembering last night. Her body protested the sudden movement but she didn't care. Her hands covered her face as she began to cry harder. "It was just a dream wasn't it, oh God it's all a dream." she began to sob uncontrollably.

As her crying lessened she rose from her bed and headed to the bathroom. All her movements at this point appeared robotic, she was just going through the motions of living, inside she felt dead. She stripped her clothes off letting them lay where they fell. She turned on the shower and stepped under the hot flow of water. She stood there allowing the water to wash away the grime, she closed her eyes and sighed.

Gene groaned and opened his eyes. "Did it work, oh shit is she awake?" he began to panic.

Gene looked around the doorway was gone. He ran his hands down his face. This was not something that he had anticipated. Fear began to grip his heart what if he had hurt Mai, what if she never work up. He heart began to race. How was he supposed to check. He realized that he hadn't crossed over, but if Mai never woke he would be trapped. "Crap this is bad."

He began to concentrate he felt a strange pull coming from around his heart. He concentrated harder. He felt himself leave where he was and begin to materialize in a different location. He blinked why was he wet, and why is there screaming. He spun around quickly and froze. Standing in the shower naked was Mai.

Mai felt a strange pulling next to her heart. She shook her head wondering how much further her heart could possibly break. She turned around to rinse. Her eyes grew wide standing in front of her fully clothed was Gene. She opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Gene was speechless, he had never seen a naked woman before, and on top of that he was very attracted to this woman. His face flamed red and he lost all rational thought. Mai stopped screaming and stared. "That's it." she thought "I have finally snapped." She reached out to touch Gene.

thought he might die a second time. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his racing heart. "You're not crazy." he said his voice cracking with emotion.

Mai began to laugh, you know the kind of laugh you have after something traumatic happens, but something beautiful somehow eclipses the pain. Her other hand covered her mouth. "He's real." she whispered from behind her hand.

Not caring that she was naked she flung herself into his arms. Gene was in a state of shock. He closed his eyes and prayed she couldn't feel how his body was reacting to her touch. Any blood that was left in his brain was now in his pants. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deeper hug. He buried his face into her wet hair and inhaled her scent.

Mai squeezed Gene with all her might. She pulled her face away from his chest to look into his eyes. She gazed at his face, his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, and his breathing was ragged. "Gene are you o.k. ?" she asked concerned.

"Never been better." he said his voice gruff.

He needed to get his thoughts under control. He took in a deep breath and was about to say something along the lines of Mai your naked. But before that happened a small voice broke through his train of thought.

"Gene I feel dizzy." Mai said weakly.

At that same moment Gene began to feel his body begin to change. He began to dematerialize. He felt himself reform but something wasn't right. He looked around and could see Mai's feet and shins but he had to strain his neck to look up and into her face.

Mai stared wide eyed, at first she felt Gene disappearing, her heart clenched, maybe it didn't work and he was crossing over. She watched as small particles began to swirl and change in front of her. Suddenly there was a solid form at her feet. There staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes was a small dragon, no bigger than a cat. "SOOOOO CUTE" Mai yelled.

She scooped up the creature and nuzzled it to her chest.

"Well this was unexpected." Gene said the sarcasm dripping from every word.

Just then Mai realized that she was still in the shower, naked with Gene. She screamed again and dropped the dragon into the tub and ran out of the room.

Gene closed his eyes willing his mind and heart to stop racing. He didn't care that he was a dragon he didn't care that he was left in the shower and the water was getting cold. The only thing he could think of was he just held Mai and she was naked. He sighed. "This may be more difficult than I thought." he said.

Mai clutched her chest her heart racing uncontrollably. "I just hugged Gene, and I was naked!" she said aloud to herself.

She began to dress herself. As she did she began to get angry. "How dare he hug her when she in the shower, how dare he get into her shower!" she yelled out.

She finished dressing and marched into the bathroom ready to give Gene a piece of her mind. When she opened the door ready to chew him up and spit him out she saw on the floor a small black dragon shivering from the cold. He anger evaporated immediately.

"Oh no poor thing." she cooed as she picked him up and wrapped a dry towel around him.

She held him close warming him up with her body heat. Gene groaned internally. "This is going to kill me, who knew hormones survived after death." He let out a small audible moan.

"I'm so sorry Gene, are you o.k. is there anything you need, wait why did you turn into a dragon?"

Gene's head spun, how can anyone's thought process change so quickly.

"Mai there are a lot of things we need to talk about, you might want to get comfortable this may take some time." he said he tone holding a serious note.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own it. So there.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you have made me so happy! Also I would like to say sorry my updates are so sporadic. And have no fear Naru will be in it eventually.

Gene and Mai stared at each other. Gene's mind was spinning uncontrollably she had questions he wasn't sure he would be able to answer. He had many questions himself.

"Uh" he said with a waiver present in his voice.

"I'm going to make tea!" with that Mai left and headed to the kitchen.

Gene closed his eyes, and for the first time ever had thoughts that any normal teenage boy would have. He thought about Mai in the shower, how the water fell across her body, her body pressed up against his when she clung to him, the feel of her skin when he embraced her back. Gene was now officially turned on. He groaned. A sudden and rather embarrassing thought just crossed Gene's mind first off yes he was in the form of a dragon, but he was for all intense purposes naked, and aroused. "Oh shit, oh shit..." he thought now slightly panicked. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and did the only thing he could think of. He hid under Mai's blankets so he could check himself before she came in.

"Gene I have the kettle going it will be ready soon, tea always helps me gather my thoughts, I was hoping it would help you too..." she trailed off as she entered her bedroom and realized she couldn't see him anywhere. "Gene." fear lacing her word.

"I'll be out in a minute Mai." the strained yet muffled voice of Gene emanating from somewhere under her blanket.

"Are you o.k.?" she asked

"Yeah." he said "I just need a minute."

"Mai, do you have a mirror I could look into?" he asked just moments later.

"Sure I'll go get it." she walked to her dresser and picked up the hand mirror that used to belong to her mother.

"I have it." she said sitting down on the side of the bed.

He crawled out from under the covers. He looked sheepishly at Mai. She couldn't help but smile. Her entire face lit up. Gene knew at that moment no matter what happens from here on in everything was going to be fine.

"Here I'll hold the mirror for you, I would want to know what I looked like too!"

Again another smile broke across her face has she held the mirror so Gene could see himself.

Gene walked up to the mirror. What he saw was surprising to say the least. He was about the size of a ferret. A deep black color that seemed to have an iridescent quality to them making the scales that now covered him appear to have a slight glow. His eyes were still that deep stormy blue but he now lacked the whites of his eyes and his irises were now cat like slits instead of the round black he was familiar with. At the ends of what were once his fingers were claws rather sharp ones by their appearance. He opened his mouth, his tongue was a bluish color and his teeth looked like they belonged in the mouth of a cat. As his continued his inspection he was hit with the realization that he looked just like one of Lin's shiki.

Mai watched as Gene studied himself in the mirror. She couldn't help but think he was the cutest thing ever and all she wanted to do was pick him up and pet him. She shook her head and laughed silently to herself, knowing that he probably wouldn't like it if she did that.

"Do you think anyone else can see you?" she asked unsure of where the question came from.

"I honestly don't know." He said as he looked up at her.

"Mai things didn't quite work like a planned." he said hanging his head with embarrassment.

"What didn't work, your here aren't you?" she asked confused.

"Mai I was only supposed to remain your guide not manifest outside your mind." he said quietly.

"Maybe you should start from when I blacked out." she said kindly sensing his unease.

The kettle whistled in the kitchen. Mai jumped at the sound. "I'll be back, uh errr do you want any, can you have any, do you eat drink?"

"Yes I would love some tea." happiness evident in every word.

"Be right back!" she hopped of the bed and walked quickly to the kitchen.

Gene closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what he could tell her, he was in foreign territory. He wished Lin was here, he may know the answers, or at least where to get them. He never felt so helpless as he did right now. He thoughts traveled back to when he first emerged from Mai why was he in his normal form. He remembered she became dizzy, and felt slightly weak himself. So logically he thought it must take too much from Mai to maintain that form, so he was converted into this. But why this, was it because it was compact, or was it because he now seem to have the same qualities of a shiki. He wanted to see if he could go back to his other form. He was so deep in thought he didn't feel the strange pull in the center of his chest.

Mai was walking back into her bedroom when she felt that strange sensation she felt in the shower come back. She walked into her room and almost dropped the tray. Gene was sitting on her bed, not the small cute dragon but the full grown man. His head was bowed.

Mai carefully placed the tray on the floor and approached him carefully. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her faced and noticed the slightly bewildered expression it now held. Her gazed travelled up and down, not quite sure what to say.

Gene sighed and looked down at his hand, his eyes widened at the realization that it was his hand. He held it out in front of him, a look of awe crossing his handsome features.

Mai felt dizzy, she began to sway on her feet. She couldn't stand anymore and collapsed to the ground. "G...Gene." she said weakly.

Suddenly the sensation they had both felt just moments ago was back but even stronger. Gene was again surrounded by what appeared to be whirling snow except it was black in color. After it had cleared he was once again sitting on Mai's bed in the form of a small dragon.

The weakness that have overwhelmed Mai was gone. She got to her feet and cocked her head to one side.

"Care to explain?" she asked.

"Mai I wish I could." "Things happened last night that shouldn't have." he said.

He glided down to floor with surprising grace, and walked calmly over to the tea. He inhaled deeply and stuck his nose into the closest cup and began to lap up the tea quite greedily.

Mai laughed. She covered her face as she laughed so hard tears began form in her eyes.

"That's just like something Naru would do." she said her laughter stopping as the words passed her lips.

Sadness now covered her features as she let her head fall into her chest. The tears that were in her eyes from laughing were now falling down her cheeks, every ounce of sorrow she felt was contained within her tears. She quickly brought her arm across her eyes wiping away the moisture. "Sorry Gene."

"Don't worry Mai, I know how much you care for him, it's understandably that you would be upset." Gene said trying to keep his voice neutral even though his insides were boiling.

He couldn't stand that his damn brother had caused this girl so much pain. One day he vowed he was going to punch that idiot in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

Gene took a deep breath and began "Mai listen about your doorway."

He never got to finish as Mai glanced at the clock and gasped. "Oh no I'm going to be late!"

She grabbed Gene and threw him unceremoniously into her book bag; she dressed into her uniform quickly and ran out the door.

Gene was faced with quite the problem; he was stuck in a book bag on his way to school in the shape of a mythical creature. He sighed and closed his eyes praying that just like Lin's shiki no one but Mai could see him; otherwise if possible this day could get more interesting.

Mai ran toward the school her speed increased when she heard the homeroom bell ring. She raced through the hallways and skidded to a stop in front of her classroom. She took a moment to catch her breath plaster a smile on her face and open the door.

"You're late." The teacher said with the disappointment evident in his voice.

"Sorry." Mai stated, and headed for her desk.

Not thinking of her actions she threw her book bag down on the floor only to hear a muffled "Umf"

She glanced around no one else seemed to hear it. She picked up her book bag and opened it slowly peering inside. Gene looked up at her with what could only be considered a scowl. "Ouch" he hissed.

"So sorry." She whispered.

"Mai pay attention, you have missed school this entire week, so please try to keep up!" the teacher said through his teeth.

Mai began to grow pale, the entire week she thought, Monk dropped me off on Sunday, and I've been asleep for a whole week. She began to panic. Her breathing became shallow. She then felt a small pressure on her hand and looked down to see Gene doing his best to comfort her. She closed her eyes and focused on Gene, she began to feel better almost instantly.

"Thanks." She whispered.

She lifted her head and noticed that no one seemed to notice that there was a black dragon sitting on her lap. "Gene I don't think any one can see you." She whispered again.

"I had a feeling that's why I felt it was safe to come out, it seems I am more like Lin's shiki than I thought." He replied.

"Mai talking to yourself again?" asked the boy next to her. He then turned to the girl on his other side and said loud enough for all to hear. "See told you she was a freak."

The class began to laugh as more and more remarks about Mai were being made. The teacher with his back turned said in a firm voice to settle down with little effect.

The jabs at Mai became more and more cruel as they circulated through the class, they were whispered just low enough that Mai could hear but to the teacher it was nothing more than an annoying buzz.

Mai's eyes began to tear, and Gene began to get angry. Mai could sense his discomfort and just mumbled to him, "Don't worry it happens all the time, I don't know why it is bothering me today."

Gene was shocked. How could anyone intentionally hurt such a kind and loving person. He began to knead his small claws into Mai's leg trying to vent his frustration. "Careful Gene they're pretty sharp." Mai said almost inaudibly.

The boy next to her felt that he wasn't getting the reaction he wanted. Mai made him uncomfortable, he didn't understand why but he was cool and handsome and she should be falling all over herself to talk to him and yet she never even gave him a second glance, she had wounded his pride, and since then his goal has been to hurt her in any way possible. He decided to try a new tactic.

"What do you expect from an orphan, I bet her parents were some druggies that died in an alley somewhere." He said to the boy in front of him.

Mai gasped. "Shut up." She said her tone cold and angered.

"Why should I, it's true, I bet they didn't even love you probably abandoned you." The boy said laughing cruelly, he was finally getting the reaction he was hoping for.

Mai's insides began to hum with power her anger at the boy's words about her parents was beyond anything she has ever felt. She turned her head and stared into to boys eyes and whispered low and dangerous. "I said shut up."

At those words the boys laugh was cut off drastically, his eyes grew large as he struggled to take air into his lungs, he began to madly grab at his throat no sounds or air escaping. Panic was spreading through the classroom as people noticed his plight.

"Mai you need to stop, calm down or you will kill him." Came the stern voice of Gene.

Mai's eyes closed and she felt the power pull back into herself and promptly collapsed.

As the boy drew breath he ran out of the classroom screaming that he told everyone she was a freak.

The teacher already having lost control of the class called the infirmary to have someone take the unconscious girl. No one was willing to get close to help her. Mai lay on the floor her head bleeding slightly from where it had come into contact with her desk.

Gene curled himself close to Mai willing her to wake up. He felt terrible, he was afraid of something like this happening, he was no angry with himself for not making her listen to him this morning.

The nurse came into the classroom disgusted with what she saw, a girl lay on the floor bleeding and no one was doing anything. She knelt gently by Mai's head and used the smelling salts to rouse her to consciousness.

Mai blinked once her vision slightly blurry. She felt Gene curled next to her and wrapped her arms protectively around him. To anyone else it would appear that she was just hugging herself.

"Mai can you walk?" asked the nurse kindly.

Mai shook her head and care fully her arms still wrapped around Gene she sat up and began to stand. She blindly followed the nurse to the infirmary.

Mai sat down on one of the beds as the nurse asked her what happened. Mai just shrugged her shoulders. Gene at this point was wrapped around her neck rubbing his cheek against hers. It was the only thing he could think of to calm her. He could feel that she was still upset about what happened.

"I'm going to call your emergency contact." The nurse said as she walked toward her desk.

The nurse dialed the numbers in her file, all had the same message, the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Both numbers belonged to Naru and Lin.

"Mai do you have anyone else I could call?" the nurse asked.

"No there is no one."


End file.
